A primary role of the CSORDA Administrative Core is to provide an infrastructure for optimizing collaborative, multidisciplinary. Innovative research and to maintain excellence for addiction-related research, training and outreach. The Administrative Core provides programmatic structure, logistical support, and mediation of the Center's interactions with training programs, administrative offices, and scientific and governmental institutions. The Core is responsible for budgetary and scientific oversight of all CSORDA research as well as logistics relating to the Pilot Program. The Director of CSORDA, Dr. Chris Evans is the PI of the Administrative Core, and in his absence, the Associate Director, Dr. Nigel Maidment, serves in this capacity. The Core has a sophisticated Advisory Board to provide guidance on both administrative and scientific issues. The Core is staffed by Ms Polly Segal (35% effort), who is an experienced administrator performing an essential role in executing daily duties associated with the core. Responsibilities of the core include, but are not limited to: Coordination and evaluation of the Center's scientific directions, programmatic meetings, educational and outreach roles, progress and collaborative interactions. Overseeing operation of the Pilot Program; including advertising for potential grantees, evaluation and selection of proposals, and integration with ongoing research in CSORDA. Oversight and resolution of personnel issues including hiring, advancements and promotions, conflicts and recruitment. Support for publications, grant preparations, coordination of seminars and meetings, travel and purchasing. Budgetary preparation, prioritization of fiscal resources and monitoring. The Administrative Core is essential to the efficient operation of CSORDA.